The Sabrina Stalker:Sisters Grimm
by Fixated-on-the-trickster-king
Summary: Hi People here is The stalker story! I changed the name from my missing docs
1. Chapter 1

Wow this story's grammar sucked.....I wonder what was wrong with me....lol I redid it for y'all to enjoy :)

* * *

"Thanks, Robin" said a 16-year-old blond headed girl with blue eyes (and an awesome smile) sitting across from him.

"No problem Sabrina, just tell Canis not to attack any more meat carts." (he still has a craving for meat)

"Okay." she replied then smiled.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" he asked concerned. (Who wouldn't be?? Magical perverts running around and all)

"No, I'll be fine" she replied picking up her things. "Thanks again."She smiled and turned to go, and noticed a picture of a young boy,about 7-8 years old. "Is this you when

you where young?" she asked.

Then he started laughing. "No, of course not. We didn't have cameras back then."

"Well then who is it ?" she asked suspiciously

"Nobody, really." he replied sadly.

"Ok, well I'll see you around then." She once again turned to leave, then quickly added "Oh, and tell Marian I can't wait to go shopping with her tomorrow ."

"Will do," he said smiling again.

Then she walked out of the office into the dark streets of Ferryport Landing. As she walked out she had the strange feeling that something/someone was watching her.............

* * *

"I'm home!!" she called as she walked through the front door of Granny Relda's house.

"There you are Liebling!! We were starting to worry." she called out in a light German accent, as she was coming down the stairs dressed up.

"Why are you all dressed up?" Sabrina asked. Usually she would be in the kitchen.

"Tonight I'm not going to cook, we are going out to celebrate your sister's Birthday." She replied cheerfully

"Where are we going?"Sabrina asked ravenously.

"A new chinese restaurant, I hear It's very good." Granny Relda walked into the kitchen to gather her things, leaving Sabrina in the family room.

"YES!!!" Sabrina yelled happily. "YES,YES,YES!!"

"What did you say Leibling?"Granny Relda called from the kitchen.

"Nothing." She replied quickly.

Granny Relda Had some very bizarre recipes she had gotten from all over the world, and Sabrina hated them with the burning passion of a thousand suns.

* * *

Okay, I hope this is more legible. Review.


	2. part 2

Part two:I deciede to scratch out the 8 reveiw thing because that wasn't working!! Hope you enjoy!!  
Jenny  
P.S (Yes I realize Sabrina yells a lot)

Setting: Granny's house

Suddenly, the house started shaking violently and then "BOOM!" Everything went silent. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?" Sabrina yelled at the top of her lungs.

Granny Relda sighed, "Puck is trying out atom bomb glop grenades." Sabrina looked like she was gonna kill someone. "Who was the idiot who told him about atom bombs?"

The old women replied tiredly "Your uncle" Sabrina gritted her teeth "Where is he?" Granny motioned to the kitchen "In there" Sabrina marched into the kitchen and saw her

Uncle Jake sitting at the table sipping a mug of coffee and reading a newspaper. "Hey 'Brina" he said when he spotted her. "Why?"she said calmly. "Why what?" he asked looking

confused. "You know what."she said glaring at him. "No I don't" He said still confused. "Do I have to spell it out for you? Who tortures me EVERYDAY?" She asked staring at him. "Who?" he asked then,

realization swept over his face."Oh you mean Puck" he said "What did I do exactly?" he asked. "YOU TOLD THE TRICKSTER KING ABOUT ATOM BOMBS!! WHY THE CRAP DID YOU DO THAT?" She shrieked

"I didn't mean to tell him." he replied calmly (He had clearly gotten used to Sabrina) "I was helping Daphne and Red with their Homework on The bombing of Japan during World War 2" he said "Chill "

"CHILL?I LIVE IN THE SAME HOUSE AS THE TRICKSTER KING!!! HE JUST FOUND OUT ABOUT NUCLEAR WEAPONS AND YOU WANT ME TO CHILL? " she yelled becoming hysterical. "Oh come on he doesn't

know how to make a real one, you can tell because the house hasn't blown up." he said laughing. Sabrina calmed down a little "Well that really doesn't mean anything, he Is magical and lives in a magical bedroom."

"Well I don't care as long as I don't die" he said smiling "I'm sorry I was yelling at you, but you need to make sure he is not around when you are talking about these things." she smiled back. "Anyway are you coming

to the restaurant with us?" He shook his head "Briar and I are going out to eat." Sabrina sighed, "Of Course.. When are you going to propose to her? you have known her pretty much your whole life."

Uncle Jake's face reddened and he changed the subject. "Where are you guys going anyway?" he asked "Some new Chinese restaurant in town!!" She replied happily. " I see your happy, Mom's food isn't to your liking?"

he said smirking. "DUH! you have known me since I was 11 and you didn't know that?" She asked in disbelief. "Relax, I was kidding 'Brina." he said. Just then Granny Relda called Sabrina "Sabrina time to go."

"Okay let me get my jacket!!! " She called back." Bye Uncle Jake" She gave him a quick hug, then he told her to wish Daphne a Happy Birthday. She said she would and she walked out of the room.

Okay PLEASE tell me what you think!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi this is chapter 3 !!!! amazing right? Hope you love it!!!! (in case you haven't noticed I like using .......)

From ME!!! (A.K.A Jenny DUH!!)

"Sabrina can you go upstairs and get Puck?" Granny asked "Sure, can you get me bio-hazard suit?" Sabrina asked sarcastically "Oh Sabrina just go get Puck" her grandmother laughed

"Okay" Sighed Sabrina. She walked up the stairs and went to Puck's bedroom, turned the doorknob and gasped "Oh My Gosh!!" she stared in horror at the destruction of Puck's

Magical Bedroom. Everything was blacken and burned. "Puck you Idiot! why would you ruin your bedroom ?" She shouted. When nobody answered she looked around and saw a figure lying on the

ground, It was Puck. "Oh I'm not falling for it this time." She she said remembering that day by the river.(For you particular peeps the 2nd book.)She went up to him and kicked him He didn't even move. That's when she got worried

She turned him over and then realized. This wasn't Puck!! it was a plush Puck!! "Uh-oh" She looked up quickly and then saw Puck and his Pixie minions holding up a tub of something."Now!" He shouted. Sabrina anticipating this quickly rolled

out of the way and closed her eyes waiting to get (at least partially soaked) in something nasty. She heard a splat on the ground (and a nasty smell of rotten peaches and Macaroni and cheese ) but didn't get wet at all. She quickly opened her

eyes and looked at Puck and said, "You know what Fairy boy we do the same thing every time. You try to prank me I challenge you and then we fight. This time lets mix it up I'm walking out and leaving and don't you dare try to prank me or I

swear"her voice trailed off "Or what?" Puck asked unimpressed "Or Something" She said smiling made her way toward the door then stopped and turned around again and said "By the way you better go outside and get in the car we are going out to eat" Then she left the room smirking.

She went down the stairs with Puck coming behind her. She grabbed her purse and jacket off the coat rack and opened the front door. She stepped out the front door and then got that weird feeling again. She looked around and heard a rustling

sound and stopped dead in her tracks. Puck came out the door and noticed her standing there. "What?" he asked. She quickly replied "Nothing" and started toward the car again. Puck shrugged his shoulders and continued walking to the car.

When they got there she saw Daphne and red in the back of the car. (BTW this is a new car) "Where's Granny?" she asked her sister "Oh, she went back in to get something" Daphne replied "Perfect" Sabrina said and got in the driver seat.

"Whoa what are you doing?" Daphne asked. "Oh, yeah I got my permit today and anyways, Granny isn't allowed drive." she said matter of factly. "Sabrina you don't even have the keys."Daphne retorted. "Daphne don't you know me?" She

reached into her purse and pulled out a key. "Sabrina, Did you copy this one?"her sister asked "Nope, This is the extra one." Sabrina said while starting the engine. Just then Granny came out "Let's go." she got into the passengers seat next to Sabrina without even asking, Puck Got in the Back next to Daphne and red and off they went.

As they got on the road Sabrina heard Puck whisper something to Daphne. Sabrina looked in the mirror and saw him give her a package. "I wonder what it is " She thought to herself "But it's not as good as mine is. She's always wanted one"  
a couple minutes later they arrived at the restaurant. They all got out of the car except Sabrina. "I'll come in in a minute granny" Sabrina said quickly before her grandmother could ask."Okay" her grandmother replied

This time Sabrina knew someone/something was following her. "Why is it always me? I either do something that helps them or I am chased by weirdos !!" She thought to herself. She knew she was amazingly hot, (She is very vain!!)

But usually the cops had caught the crazies before they could do anything..... um..... for the sake of the children present lets say reckless. Anyways Sabrina was creeped out and got out her Emergency magic ring ( for safety not to mention stolen

from uncle Jake ) She calmly got out of the car and walked to the front door. So far so good she opened the door and went saw Puck waiting for her by a potted plant. "What?" she said when she saw the look on Puck's face."Where were you?"

He asked suspiciously "How about you mind your own business" she retorted. Puck shrugged his shoulders and walked toward the table where she saw her family sitting. She noticed Daphne wearing a Crown That said "Happy Birthday". "Sorry

that took me so long" Sabrina said as she walked up to her family. Just then a lady came up to the table "Hi, Welcome to The Ferryport landing Chinese buffet. We can either bring things to the table or you can get them yourself what would you

like to do?" Granny quickly replied "I think we will get it ourselves." Granny looked at Puck and Daphne and Sabrina didn't blame her. Those two ate everything that was in front of them (plus it would be hard for other people to get them what they

want) and them at a buffet.... Well that's not a good thing. So when Granny said that, both of them got up and ran toward the buffet. Sabrina studied the women and decided to ask "Um...Are you an everafter?" The women smiled and replied

"Yes,I'm Mulan" Sabrina wasn't really sure what to say. "Oh that's... cool" Sabrina said. Mulan smiled again and walked away. Sabrina sighed, got up and asked "Red, do you want to go get something to eat with me?" Red replied Quietly "Yes" So,  
Sabrina and Red got up and walked to the Buffet table. When they got there they saw Puck with 4 plates piled high with different types of food. But Daphne had one plate piled so high that if you placed it on the floor it would be taller then

Sabrina and Red combined. "Wow" Sabrina and Red said together. "Maybe we should get something to eat before they eat it all."Sabrina said. Red nodded and smiled. Sabrina had "adopted" Red as a sort of sister, they understood each other

they had similar interests so, why not? They walked to a table with a stack of plates and they each grabbed a plate and moved along the food choices. SEAFOOD:Shrimp with Cashews, Curry Jumbo shrimp,Shrimp with broccoli, Sweet and sour

shrimp, and shrimp with lobster sauce. Sabrina looked at Red "Do you want anything from here? Red nodded and said "The shrimp with cashews." Sabrina smiled and said "Me too, I Love shrimp." They both got some of each to try and went back

to the table. Granny was still sitting there reading a book. "Granny do you want anything?" Sabrina asked, " Do they have any tea?" Granny asked." I'll Go see." Sabrina said. She got up and noticed Puck and Daphne fighting."Stop Fighting This is

a restaurant ."Sabrina said angrily, But it was too late."FOOD FIGHT!!" Puck screamed. "No!! Don't you dare!!!" but it was in vain. Puck and Daphne were throwing food everywhere. Other kids at different tables joined the fight. Puck aimed for

Daphne but instead hit Sabrina in the face. "PUCK!" Sabrina screamed "YOU ARE DEAD" Granny quickly grabbed Sabrina "No, Sabrina it won't help!!" Sabrina grabbed her purse and ran out of the restaurant. She started home not caring about

anything. Then she heard a voice. "Where are you going?" She didn't care she wasn't about to run "Home" She replied looking around for the voice. "Where are you? she asked "Up here"The voice replied. She looked up and on a tree branch she

saw a boy about her age, with light brown hair and green eyes (she had to admit) he was cute. "What are you doing up there?" she asked "I don't know" he said casually "Hanging around" Then he jumped out of the tree. "So what's your name?"

he asked. "Sabrina" she said "What's yours?" She asked "Jonas" he replied. "Jonas? Jonas? Where have I heard that before...." Suddenly she remembered something Puck had said when she was 11. "If Jonas the betrayer saw me I would never

live this down." She decided to ask him. "Hey, do you know someone named Puck?" Jonas looked at her weirdly "No,I don't think I do..." They stood in silence for a couple minutes suddenly Jonas asked "Hey would you like to go to the movies with

me tomorrow? Sabrina was caught off guard "Ummm... Sure" She replied "Here is my Cellphone number" She took out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down her number. "Meet me there at noonish?" she asked "Sure" Jonas said. "Well,

Bye." She said "Bye" he said and she started toward home.

When she got home a couple minutes later she took her keys out of her purse and unlocked the door. She went up to mirrors room and entered. Mirror started his usual tirade but Sabrina stopped him "Mirror I need Aladdin's magic carpet

I sort of got mad and left them at the restaurant."She told him "Why?" he asked. Sabrina sighed "Guess who." Mirror knew immediately "Puck?" Sabrina nodded "Who else? If you noticed the food on my face you'll know why" She stepped through

Mirror to the other side. "Oh I see, Give me your keys" he commanded. She handed him the keys and he opened a door and went in. He came back out with a carpet and he handed it to Sabrina."Thanks, mirror" She said. "I'll be right back." She

went out of Mirror out his room and to the front door and opened it. She set the carpet on the ground and gave it instructions,"Go to Granny Relda" She watched the carpet lift off the ground and fly off into the night. Satisfied she closed (and

locked) the front then went up to her bedroom. She grabbed "Grimm's Fairy Tales and went back to mirror's room. She sat on the bed where her parent slept in-between them and started reading "The wise little girl". About an hour later she

heard the front door open and heard Puck saying "Well, It wasn't my fault that she was challenging me I'm a King I need to defend my honor." Sabrina quickly got up and went into her room when she heard people coming up the stairs. She shut

the door to her bedroom and waited for Daphne to come in and say good night. A few minutes later Daphne and red knocked on the door. "Who is it? She asked even though she knew it was them. "It's us can we come in?" She heard Daphne

ask. "Sure" Sabrina said. They opened the door and came to sit on Sabrina's bed next to her. "Oh by the way you need to get up early tomorrow morning." Sabrina said casually "Why?" Daphne asked excitedly. "It's a surprise" Sabrina replied

"Well, Why can't we go later in the day? She asked "Because, I have a date." she replied while searching for her brush. "With who?" she asked "You never told me you had a date." Sabrina looked at her sister sheepishly "Well, I didn't know either

until tonight." Daphne looked at Sabrina disapprovingly "Where did you meet him? Sabrina sighed " I met him on my way home and his name is Jonas" She said quickly anddon't give me that crap about how "It's dangerous" First of all I have a

black-belt in karate second of all I have a cellphone and third of all most people bump into each other in parking lots and then go out on dates." Daphne clearly was still skeptical okay if you know what you are doing..." Sabrina shrugged and then

told them both good night. They both ran out of the room but Daphne came back and Said "Sabrina, I just remembered Uncle Jake is taking me somewhere tomorrow morning so, can we do It after your date? Sabrina found her hairbrush and

started brushing her hair "Sure, I'm sure it can wait." Daphne smiled and said good night again and then left.

Is this better? Please review and tell me!!!


End file.
